


Punishment

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Jealousy, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Mari's internal thoughts are in italics
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Punishment

“If you knew it would upset me, why do it?” Justin argued. 

_Oh, I don’t know. Maybe, I like to watch the torment in your eyes when you see me with someone else._

Mari traced her finger down his arm joining his hand with hers. “I know I’ve been a naughty girl. I humbly accept whatever punishment you see fit.”

_Oh, yeah. There’s that too. I take pleasure in your frustration… frustration that turns to lust._

She guided his hand behind her until he grabbed her ass pulling her forcefully against him. 

_Take back what’s your’s darling._

“Here?” Justin smirked looking around at the crowd of people. 

_Yes, please here! The risk of being caught is delicious._

“If you so wish it, sir,” Mari lowered her eyes bashfully for a moment. She bit her lip lightly, knowing how much hearing her call him sir turned him on. 

The smile on Justin’s face turning into a grimace. He grabbed her ass tightly once more, waiting until she winced under his pressure before letting go. His voice deep and gravelly, “Follow me.” 

Mari did as directed. 

_God, the look on his face right now is devilish. My ass stings a little already just at the thought of his hand striking it. What is wrong with me? I should turn away, but I can’t. I need it. He’s like a drug, one from which I need a hit from in the most literal sense of the word._

Justin stopped in front of a supply closet. He looked around to make sure they were alone before opening the door and pushing Mari inside. He closed the door behind them, locking it. 

_It’s so dark. I wonder if there is a light. Let me turn on my phone flashlight._

“Did I tell you, you could turn on a light?” Justin hissed. 

“No, my apologies,” Mari admitted.

_Why am I turned on already? I definitely have a problem…. What’s he waiting for? Should I say something? No, probably not. But, when has that ever stopped me?_

“Justin,” Mari whispered. 

Justin’s hand found her ass slapping against it. “Did I say you could talk?”

Mari shook her head, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see it. 

_Okay, so we are starting. I wish I could see him. It’s kind of disappointing when I can’t see his face._

Justin’s hands found her ass again, this time they caressed her plump form. Mari leaned into his touch. “You like this, don’t you?” 

Mari leaned back so she rested her head against him. She nodded so he could feel her response. 

His hands lingered a moment, before pushing her dress up. “Unfortunately, this is not what bad girls get.” He pushed her head forcefully down in front of her, bending her over. His hand pulled back and slapped her. “We could be enjoying the party, but instead, here we are.” 

_But, this is exactly where I want to be._

Justin’s hand smacked her again and again. Each one getting louder and louder. 

“Sir, we should be quieter if we wish not to be found out,” Mari pleaded. 

“And if we are found out, whose fault would that be?” Justin’s hand sent a thunderous clap through the closet. 

_Oh, crap, someone definitely will have heard that. We should stop… right?_

Justin slapped her a few more times, each time harder than the last. Mari clenched her teeth trying not to cry out and add to the noise. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Justin growled. 

“Yes,” Mari whispered. 

_I wish I hadn’t but this has been enough of a risk for one night._

“What lesson is that?” His hand hovered over her waiting for her response.

“My ass belongs to you, sir,” Mari acknowledged as she worked on catching her breath. 

“Good girl,” Justin’s fingers landed softly on her ass as he lightly massaged her stinging skin. He let her dress fall down to cover her again. “I would say I hope you will remember your lesson, but we both know, you learned it a long time ago, and flagrantly choose to disregard it.”

_He’s not wrong._

Mari turned into him wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Justin admitted, holding her close regardless. 

_Again, he’s not wrong._

Mari smiled through her tears. “Do you want to get out of here?”

_And by here, I don’t just mean this dark closet._

“We could, or, we could continue pressing our luck,” Justin offered. 

_Or, that. That works too!_

“I suppose that works too,” Mari agreed, lifting her lips to his as her hands unbuckled his belt and took his pants off. She ran her hand over his hardened cock. 

_Someone’s excited. What a good boy! Now, where should we put you?_

Justin slid his hands under her dress and removed her underwear. He pushed her against the door. His cock found her pussy like a magnet finding its opposite pole. 

_Oh, Looks like someone had some ideas for my query. Oh… ow...Okay, so pleasure report, hell yes! If there was one thing that Justin Mercado does know it is how to make me cum. But, fuck if my ass doesn’t hurt pressed against this door. At least it’s a little cold… Oh, god, that feels amazing._

Mari ran her hands through Justin's hair as his mouth massaged her neck. 

"You're incredible, Justin," Mari breathed, her hands settling at the base of his neck. "Ohhhh... don't stop... I'm almost there." 

Justin smirked against her skin, letting his teeth graze her collarbone. Justin moved faster against her until both their bodies were flooded with euphoria. 


End file.
